Sing Me Inspired
by Kittyclaw
Summary: Oneshot, drabbles. A collection of ten drabbles, based on ten different songs, of love, loss, and friendship.


**So, I decided to try that thing where you put the ipod on shuffle and write a drabble for each song that comes on, stopping whent he song ends. This is what I ended up with. Some of them are romance, some are AU, some are silly and some are sad. A nice little mix. Now, please keep in mind that I wrote each of these in the span of about...three minutes or so, and have not significantly edited them from the original product. What you see is what came to me with the song. With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

_Tip of the Iceberg—Owl City_

Aelita stared out the window at the snow flurries tumbling down on the other side of the glass. Grinning, she leaned closer to the panes, her breath leaving a foggy cloud as she gazed out over the fresh white snow coating the front yard. She was practically vibrating from excitement as she looked over her shoulder, meeting Odd's smiling gaze.

"Are you ready to go outside yet?" she asked, eyes wide and pleading. Odd laughed as he pulled on his boot.

"Almost Princess," he responded. "You know, you don't have to wait for me to be ready."

The pink haired girl didn't need telling twice, the front door slamming as she vanished outside.

_Our Lawyer Made Us Change the Name of This Song so We Wouldn't Get Sued—Fall Out Boy_

Yumi stepped elegantly up onto the dais, grinning broadly as she was met with the roar of the excited crowd. She stood, tall and regal, soaking in every adoring scream and camera flash. Beside her Odd was shouting too, waving his arms and encouraging the crowd into an even louder frenzy.

"You really shouldn't do that," Ulrich scolded, although he, too, was grinning at the admiration. Odd shrugged, eyes still on the crowd.

"They love us!" he shouted. "Not that you can blame them. After all, we are the best Lyoko team in the entire league." Odd's grin grew. "How else do you think we won the championship?"

_West Coast Friendship—Owl City_

Odd sighed, slumping against the side of the bus stop. He had taken shelter under the covered stop, finding it a safe place to hide out from the rain that had struck unexpectedly on his walk home.

That had been three hours ago, and the rain still had yet to let up. Silently cursing his ill fate, Odd sunk even deeper into his seat. At this rate he wasn't going to make it back until morning.

The roar of a bus engine approaching distracted him, and Odd searched his pockets, only to be reminded once again that he had no bus money.

Pulling up, the bus stopped and the doors hissed open, letting off a young, cute pink haired girl, who scrambled to get under the bus stop's cover.

"Hello," she greeted when she spotted Odd. He stared at her, the rain all but forgotten as he found himself caught in her green gaze and dazzling smile.

_Complicated—Avril Lavigne_

Ulrich sat perched on his desk, giving him ample view of the courtyard outside. From his perch he could see all of the students as they milled about, traveling between classes and to and from the cafeteria.

Shifting, his gaze landed upon a dark haired girl walking with a raven haired boy. They were hand in hand, the pair—both a year older than Ulrich—obviously laughing happily at something one or the other had said.

Over by the cafeteria, Ulrich could see a blonde haired boy talking to Jim, the prankster obviously trying to talk his way out of some kind of trouble. The boy was being watched by another blonde, who was sitting with a pink haired girl. They were the school's resident genius couple.

It seemed that whenever Ulrich would people watch, his attention would, time and again, return to these same people. However, he never found it in him to question it as he watched as, one by one, they wandered away from sight.

_X Amount of Words—Blue October_

Odd stumbled back, trying to escape the Krabes surrounding him. It was no use, they were on all sides. All of their lasers flashed at once, and Odd vanished in a burst of data.

Yumi stepped back, eyes trained on the blocks advancing towards her. When they fired, she leapt back, falling towards the digital sea below.

Ulrich ran as fast as he could, but it seemed the path was vanishing just as quickly behind him. And then it was moving faster and the virtual ground crumbled beneath him, and he fell.

Aelita stared up, eyes wide with terror as the scyphozoa wrapped its arms around her, clutching her in its horrible embrace.

Jeremy slumped over the keyboard; eyes glazed and blank as the screen flashed wildly above him, each of his friends vanishing from it one by one. Then a red glow filled the room, and the scrolling data was replaced with a single glowing eye of Xana.

_Figured You Out—Nickelback_

Sissi gasped as she was shoved against the dresser, her fingers tangling in Ulrich's hair as his lips pressed against her neck. She moaned, pressing herself against him as he sucked and nipped at her pulse. Shoving back, she directed Ulrich towards her bed, all the while grinding against him.

Pulling away from her neck, Ulrich captured Sissi's lips, their kiss deepening quickly as he thrust her down onto the bed. They pulled apart for short bursts, long enough to remove clothing.

And then Ulrich was climbing atop her, and they were tangling together, sweating and kissing and cursing as they rocked together. Their cries rose with their increased pace until finally, with twin cries of ecstasy, they fell limp against each other, panting.

And as they lay together, Sissi coiled her arms around Ulrich's waist, grinning widely in triumph.

_A Rose for the Dead—Within Temptation_

Smoke coiled slowly over the crumpled and smoldering remains of the city, reaching up to mix with the dark clouds swirling up above. A bit of the rubble shifted, and a small animal darted from under a half destroyed awning. It didn't get far before a flash of red light lit the air, the laser striking the creature and killing it on the spot.

For a moment silence reigned again; and then a soft clanking sound picked up, growing steadily louder. With a mechanical whir, a Krabe eventually leaned into view, moving slowly towards the dead animal. Titling forward, it seemed to inspect the creature for a moment before straightening and continuing on through the ruble. Shattered glass and drywall shifted in its wake.

No other creatures presented themselves, however, and eventually the Krabe moved on completely, leaving the ravaged city behind it.

_Vanilla Twilight—Owl City_

Sprawled out in the long grass, Ulrich and Yumi lay side by side, shoulders touching as they gazed up at the sky above them. A spray of bright white stars twinkled above them, keeping them both mesmerized by the sheer vastness of their numbers. A soft sigh from his side had Ulrich turning his head.

"What's wrong?" he asked Yumi softly.

"Nothing," she whispered. "It's…just so beautiful." Ulrich nodded, his eyes still on Yumi.

"It really is," he said gently. Tilting her head, Yumi noticed where Ulrich was looking. A small smile crept across her face and she shifted her hand, lacing her fingers with his.

_Games—Jonas Brothers_

Odd bolted forward, charging towards the first blok heading for them. Grinning, he slid to his knees and swung his arms up. Two laser arrows fired simultaneously, slamming into the monster and destroying it in a spectacular explosion of data.

Ulrich darted past Odd as soon as the blok was gone, moving so fast he was just a blur. Shouting, he pulled his sword and swung towards the second blok. He sliced clean through it in one swipe, dropping into a pose as the monster vanished like its companion.

Glancing over their shoulders, Ulrich and Odd looked back at the girls to see what they thought. Both simply shook their heads and kept walking.

_C'est La Vie—B*Witched_

Odd glanced over the edge of his tree house, Ulrich and Jeremy crouched down on either side, the ten year olds watching him closely.

"Are they gone?" Ulrich whispered.

"I see you up there!"

"Nope," Odd sighed. All three boys shifted, looking fully over the tree house wall to meet the petulant stares of Yumi and Aelita.

"Why can't we come up?" Aelita called curiously, while Yumi crossed her arms and scowled. The three boys glanced at one another, and then shouted their response in unison.

"No girls allowed!"


End file.
